


Tease and Please

by prettyinwentz



Series: Frerard Oneshots [6]
Category: My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bottom Frank Iero, Crossdressing, D/s undertones, Established Relationship, Frank's a tease, M/M, Smut, Top Gerard Way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:18:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettyinwentz/pseuds/prettyinwentz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You fucking tease," Gerard groaned as he pressed his face up against the crook of Frank's neck.</p><p>Frank giggled softly, tangling both of his hands into Gerard's messy hair, "Only for you, G."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tease and Please

**Author's Note:**

> its just shameless smut

It's not like Gerard's  _overprotective_ per se, but he can't help the little unsettling feeling in his stomach when he saw Frank's outfit for today. The couple was going to the shopping mall today due to a little incident that happened a few nights ago.

Gerard may or may not (he totally did) had gotten semen all over Frank's favourite black skirt (that was the  _last time_  Frank jacks Gerard off without taking off his clothes) and obviously feeling bad about the whole situation, Gerard, being the most amazing boyfriend ever, offered to buy Frank a new skirt (along with some other things as well, if you catch Gerard's riff.)

Frank was reluctant at first, but after Gerard's continuous begging –which lead to Gerard taking drastic measures by teasing the life out of Frank and leaving little butterfly kisses all over his thighs after every 'please, Frankie.' Frank really couldn't say no, especially to Gerard, and he reluctantly gave in, but not without making one snarky comment though, " _if I say yes, will you stop being a pain in the ass?"_

To which Gerard would always counter back with,  _"but Frankie, I'm your favourite pain in the ass."_

Fucker.

But in all honesty, Gerard thought Frank made it his personal mission to tease the ever living fuck out of him today. Frank's outfit was a bit unusual from his normal going out attire, skirts and knee highs rarely left their small flat,  _so why the change now?_   Gerard wondered as he stared down at the outfit.

The skirt Frank expertly chose was pastel blue and  _short._ Gerard suspected he's also hiding panties under the skirt, but Gerard doesn't dare to look, but he hopes Frank chose the black lacy one –his personal favourite. And the t-shirt was one of Gerard's black shirts that couldn't fit him anymore but was adorably oversized on Frank's small frame.

Gerard felt his jeans growing tighter just at the thought – Frank's all dolled up, mocking innocence and being a downright tease – Gerard mentally scolded himself and hoped for his semi to calm the fuck down so his bulge wouldn't be so noticeable.

Just when Gerard was about the leave their bedroom, Frank waltzed in, fresh out of the shower – with only a fucking towel on, which was wrapped dangerously low on his hips, Gerard might add and his hair messy and wet – smirking like a fucking bastard at Gerard.

"You're an asshole," Gerard scowled at his towel clad boyfriend, having a feeling of satisfaction when he sees Frank smirk turn into a pout.

"Meanie," Frank grumbled, crossing his arms over his chest.

Gerard held back the urge to laugh at how his boyfriend looked like a fucking five year old throwing a temper tantrum.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry," Gerard said, he raised his hands in mock defeat, "now hurry up and get dressed so we can go and buy your stuff."

"Yes siree."

And with that, Gerard did jazz hands and 'dramatically' exited their shared bed, leaving Frank laughing and smiling fondly at his dorky boyfriend.

After like twenty fucking minutes, Frank finally emerged from the bedroom (god alone knows what took him so fucking long) and down into the living room, clearing his throat to get his boyfriend's attention.

Gerard teared his gaze from the tv and looked at his small boyfriend. Frank smirked at Gerard's shocked expression, it was something about women's clothing that gave Frank so much more confidence than when he wears men's clothings and Frank absolutely loves that. He twirled himself around, giving Gerard an eyeful of what he was wearing on.

"I didn't think you would actually wear this on," Gerard mumbled, looking at Frank.

"Well I did, now c'mon, let's go!" Frank exclaimed, walking over to Gerard, grabbing his hand and tried pulling him up from the couch.

Gerard smiled fondly at his overexcited boyfriend, allowing Frank to easily pull him up from the couch.

"'M gonna spoil you today, sugar," Gerard said as he pulled Frank out their flat.

Frank doesn't really like it when Gerard waste money on him, but he'll always remember what Gerard told him last time they went shopping, _"Think of me as your sugar daddy – just younger and less creepier."_

*

Both men made it to the mall, somewhat alive, with Frank probably surviving about three mini heart attacks due to Gerard's horrid driving. Frank let out a breath of relief that he didn't even realise he was holding in. Gerard looked over at Frank and smiled sheepishly, " _C'mon,_ my driving's not  _that_ bad."

Frank laughed softly, "It's better than walking."

Gerard poked Frank's arm and grumbled, "You almost got us  _killed_ the last time you drove."

"And that's why I  _don't_  drive, G," Frank said, impersinatng his boyfriends sassy hand movements when he's in the shower.

Gerard scoffed softly and rolled his eyes playfully at his childish boyfriend, " _Fine,_ you win. Now let's go buy your goddamn clothes, princess."

Frank flushed a soft red colour at the pet name and gave Gerard a short nod and both men got out of their car. Frank rushed over to Gerard and grabbed him by his hands, giggling softly as he dragged him to the mall's entrance.

*

Shopping with Frank today to Gerard was an  _experience_ to say for a lack of better a word. Gerard felt Frank made it his personal mission to get him a raging hard on in the middle of  _Victoria's fucking Secret_. 

_Fucking asshole._

Gerard gave Frank few sharp stares but that didn't stop him from whispering the most filthtiest things into Gerard's ear. Gerard wasn't going to admit he actually enjoyed it, he didn't want to give Frank the satisfaction being able to turn him on so easily. And drastic times calls for drastic measures.

"Frank, I swear to god if you continue I  _won't_  fuck you for a week," Gerard whispered strenly.

Frank's eyes went comically wide and gasped in mock horror, "You wouldn't!"

"Hell yes, I would," Gerard warned.

Lets just say Frank behaved for the rest of the shopping trip and the ride home.

*

The minute both men entered their small flat, Gerard quickly dropped their shopping bags on the floor and pinned Frank up against the nearest wall.

"You fucking tease," Gerard groaned as he pressed his face up against the crook of Frank's neck.

Frank giggled softly, tangling both of his hands into Gerard's messy hair, "Only for you, G."

He let out a breathy moan when he felt Gerard start to leave feathery kisses along his neck and sucking softly on sensitive spot below his scorpion tattoo and along his neck.

After a few torturous minutes, Gerard pulled away, admiring his array of small, dark, purple bruises littering across Frank's pale skin.

Frank gave Gerard's hair a short tug, making the older man hiss and look at him, "You're gonna regret that."

Frank let out an embarrassingly needy whine and desperately clung onto Gerard, "Don't care, G. Bedroom. Please."

"Fuck, okay," Gerard groaned, as he tugged Frank to their bedroom.

Both men made it to their bedroom, with Frank desperately clinging onto Gerard, messily pressing wet kisses to his neck.

"Fuck, Frankie,  _oh god_ ," Gerard moaned as he opened the bedroom door.

Frank pushed Gerard down onto the bed and climbed up onto him. Gerard raised an eyebrow and looked up at Frank, with a playful smirk on his lips as he placed his hands of Frank's thighs.

Gerard opened his mouth to say something but Frank quickly shut him up by pressing his lips against Gerard's, pulling him into a fierce, passionate kiss. Gerard swore he had a faint cherry taste in his mouth and pulled away from the kiss.

"Are you wearing what I think you're wearing, Frankie?" Gerard mused.

Frank only smirked and pulled Gerard back into a kiss, this time with much more need and passion.

Gerard trailed his hands up Frank's thighs, pushing up his skirt as he does so. Gerard roughly squeezed Frank's thighs, which elicited a soft moan from the younger man. Gerard took the opportunity to deepen the kiss and slipped his tongue inside Frank's mouth, mapping out every nook and cranny (as if he hasn't already done so.)

Frank softly grinded his hips down onto Gerard's, making small needy moans at the back of his throat. Frank pulled away from the kiss, squirming in a desperate attempt to get some friction. Gerard trailed his hand further up Frank's thigh until he brushed his fingersagainst the rough lace fabric which Frank's dick was straining obscenely against.

"G, t-touch me,  _please,"_ Frank whimpered.

Gerard pulled away his hand and looked up at Frank, "Beg for it, Frankie."

"You're an asshole," Frank whined, blushing profusely. It's not like this is anything new to Frank, but he always gets really embarrassed when he does these kinds of things.

"Please," Gerard said, in a sickly sweet voice, looking directly at Frank.

" _Fine,"_ Frank said, still blushing, "Oh god, G,  _please,_ touch me, do anything to me please, I just wanna feel you. Please, G, please,  _fuck me,_ I've been a good boy, I'll always  _be_  your good boy, just please."

Gerard let out an involuntary moan at Frank's words, "Fuck, such a dirty mouth, so good to me, Frankie."

Gerard grabbed Frank by his hips and flipped them both over, so that Gerard was on top.

"Get yourself ready," Gerard said in a low voice.

Frank gave Gerard a short nod and he climbed off of Frank to rummage through their nightstand drawer.

Frank quickly pulled off his shirt and skirt, palming himself through his panties, making soft whimpers of 'please, Gerard' as he does so.

Gerard turned around and placed a bottle of cherry flavoured lube and a condom packet on the bed. His breath got caught in his throat when he saw Frank, legs spread wide, palming himself through his lace panties.

"Fucking hell, Frankie, look at you," Gerard groaned, because  _fuck_ , Frank was a sight to remember. He felt his jeans grew uncomfortably tight and he quickly got himself undressed and turned his attention back to Frank. He batted Frank's hand away and straddled his hips, pinning his hands above his head.

"Stay like that, okay?" Gerard said.

Frank gave Gerard a nod of approval and he released his grip on Frank's wrists.

Gerard climbed off Frank and hooked his finger under the waistband of Frank's panties, "You want these off?"

Frank squirmed, "Yes, G, please."

"Since you asked so nicely," Gerard said, his voice dropping a few octaves. Gerard pulled off the restraining fabric and hooked it on his index finger, “ _so good_ to me.” He threw the panties somewhere off the side of the bed.

Gerard took a moment to admire the way Frank's body looked, the way his tattoos are beginning to look shiny with sweat and little purple bruises that were littering his skin – which all looked like works of art, carefully created by Gerard.

"Fuckin' beautiful," Gerard whispered as he skimmed his hands up Frank's sides.

Frank blushed deep red and whispered a quiet 'thank you.'

Gerard quickly grabbed the bottle of lube and opened the cap, pouring more than enough lube needed onto three of his fingers. On impulse, Frank spread his legs even further apart and bent his knees up, giving Gerard easier access.

"Such a good boy," Gerard praised as he brought down two of his lubed up fingers and pressed them teasingly against Frank's hole. Frank blushed at praise and moaned softly, pushing down ever so slightly onto Gerard's fingers.

Gerard slowly push in two of his lubed up fingers into Frank, making the younger man let out soft moan. He gave Frank a few minutes to adjust before he began preping him.

"I'm good," Frank said, his voice  _already_ sounded wrecked.

Gerard slowly began moving his two fingers as he bent down to nip and suck at Frank's soft, pale thighs, leaving small red marks. Frank let out a choked out moan as Gerard began to scissor his fingers widely.

"Fuck, G, more," Frank whined as he pushed himself down onto Gerard's fingers.

Gerard quickly added a third finger, thrusting them in and out Frank quickly, making the younger whine and squirm. His fingers brushed against Frank's prostate, making Frank let out a loud moan.

"G, c'mon _, fuck me,_ " Frank babbled, his voice laced with need.

"Fuck, okay," Gerard said, he slowly eased his fingers out of Frank,wiping the excess lube on the bed sheets.

Gerard quickly teared open the condom package, rolling the latex onto his cock and messily lubed himself up. Gerard grabbed a hold of Frank's hips and lined himself up with Frank's entrance. Frank let out a small squeak as he felt Gerard slowly began to push in. Gerard gave Frank a few minutes to adjust to him (because lets be fucking real for a second, Gerard's fucking _hung_ and Frank has too much pride to admit he's in slight pain) and Frank was more than greatful that Gerard knew him so well. Gerard dipped his head and placed wet kisses along Frank's neck, making the smaller one whine and squirm.

“'m good, 'm good, you can move,” Frank breathed out after a few minutes.

Frank wrapped his arms around Gerard's neck as he began slowly thrusting in and out of Frank before he pulled out, stopping at the tip and slammed back into Frank. This caused Frank to let out a sound close to a scream as Gerard began to pick up the pace. Gerard dug his fingernails into the soft flesh around Frank's hips (which will surly leave marks in the morning) as he fucking slammed head on, onto Frank's prostate, which made Frank girp tightly at the bed sheets as he arched his back off the bed.

“Oh god, baby, you feel so good,” Gerard groaned as he buried his face into Frank's neck, nipping and biting softly at the skin, “fucking love marking you up,” Gerard murmured against Frank's neck.

"Love it when you mark me up, G," Frank moaned, "shows everyone 'm yours."

"Damn right you are," Gerard  _purred_  into Frank’s ear, his teeth grazing the lobe _,_ which sent shivers up Frank’s spine.

After a few minutes, Frank really couldn't ignore the painful throbbing between his legs, "G -  _fuck_   _-_ 'm so close, t-touch me,  _please,"_ Frank shamelessly begged.

"Only because you asked me so nicely," Gerard said in a low voice. He removed one hand from Frank's hip and wrapped it around his cock. He dug his finger into the slit, using the little beads of precome to make the slide slicker and easier.

Frank moaned loudly in appreciation as Gerard began jacking Frank off quick and easy. Gerard could tell Frank was extremely close by the way his moans were becoming high pitch and his thighs trembling slightly. 

"'M so close, G, c-can I cum?" Frank whimpered.

Frank asking for permission to cum (or fucking  _anything_ ) never failed to make Gerard’s heart skip a beat.

"Yeah, you can cum, pretty boy," Gerard whispered into Frank's ear and with one last flick of Gerard’s wrist, Frank’s climax hit him so hard, he fucking saw stars as he came all over Gerard’s hand and his belly. Frank grabbed Gerard’s hand, and began licking and sucking off the cum on his hand, looking directly up at Gerard as he does so. The act alone was enough to push Gerard over the edge as he buried his face into Frank’s neck, letting out short gasps as he came heavily into the condom.

The two men stayed in the same position for a couple minutes, slowly coming down from their highs. Gerard made a face as he slowly pulled out of Frank and quickly took off the condom, tying a knot and throwing it into the wastebasket next to the bed.

Frank looked up at Gerard, grinning sheepishly, as he practically radiates afterglow, "'m tired."

"I gotta get you clean up first, baby," Gerard murmured as he softly stroked Frank’s cheek with his thumb.

Frank grumbled something incoherent and nuzzled against Gerard’s hand. He whined softly when he felt Gerard pull away his hand, "I won't be too long, baby." 

Gerard got up from the bed and padded over to their bathroom, he ran a washcloth under some hot water before coming back into the bedroom.

Gerard nudged Frank’s shoulder as an indication he was going to clean him up now. Frank giggled softly into his pillow as he felt Gerard quickly wipe off the almost dry cum off his belly.

"'M done now, sugar," Gerard said softly as he rested the washcloth on the nightstand.

"Cuddle me, you motherfucker," Frank slurred sleepily as he felt the space next to him dip.

Gerard frowned, "you gotta ask nicer than that Frankie."

"Cuddle me or I won't model in my new clothes for you," Frank dared to threaten.

"You're one evil son of a bitch," Gerard said as he wrapped his arms around Frank’s torso and pulled him against his chest.

Frank turned around and rested his head on Gerard’s chest, "I'm  _your_  evil son of a bitch."

Gerard giggled softly and ran his hand through Frank's sweaty hair, "love you," he whispered.

Gerard thought Frank was asleep but he felt his heart flutter when he heard a sleepy  _"love_   _you, too."_

Gerard smiled softly, cuddling closer to Frank as he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep, totally looking forward to his personal fashion show tomorrow.

_fin._

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed it! Feel free to comment!


End file.
